cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Antimatter Condenser/@comment-72.95.161.40-20130919203735/@comment-146.90.149.117-20130921182714
1267 years, 6 months, ~8 days, 11 hours. Though if you're smart about it and buy the available upgrades (Reinforced finger after about 16 minutes, which doubles the rate, and Prevention cream after a further 33 which doubles it again), that comes down to 316 years, 10 months, ~17 days, 3 hours all up. Still more than any of our probably lifetimes, either way. However, if you happened to live that long, then bought nothing but Antimatter Condensers using the profit that comes from such, and the available upgrades... First of all you'd have got the first 9 all-time-cookies achievements, plus "click", for a total of 40% milk. Dunking the cookie and clicking really fast would get you up to 48% ... and now I'm scratching to figure out what the thirteenth could be in order to unlock Kitten Helpers, which would boost your rate a little... You'd gradually unlock 10 flavour cookie upgrades along the way - seven +5% and three +10% - although it's questionable how useful they would be, and the latter ones would themselves only be purchasable after several decades. All of them together would bring your multiplier up to 165%, for a CpS of 0.66 ... neither buying all of them nor having that rate of production would grant you an extra achievement. And even if they were free, 4 billion cookies would still take 192 years (and 18 days) to produce. Probably about as long altogether thanks to the cost of actually buying the upgrades. Perhaps you could click just one golden cookie? With kitten helpers your multiplier would be itself multiplied by 102.6% with 52% milk, increasing to 169.3% (0.677 CpS)... In fact, if you were playing actively, you'd get quite a useful boost out of golden cookies. Might even bring your runtime to get the first condenser down into the lifetime of the oldest known human, so if you started the game right at the point of a child's birth, they may live to see this insanely drawn-out game session gain its first condenser. Like a truck without a trailer on it finally changing from crawler gear into top and slipping the clutch for a few seconds as it launches from less than walking pace right up to its maximum speed within a few seconds. So, the condensers... start at 999,999 CPS each (as much as 10 million times more than what you had, and certainly at least 1.48 million times), and gain 99,999 per condenser (= 1,099,998 each) for 39,999,999,990 asap, and doubling for 399,999,999,900 (again asap), then doubling again at 3,999,999,999,000 (no earlier than 10 condensers) and 39,999,999,990,000 (no earlier than 50 condensers)... Also, the second condenser costs about 4.6 billion... somewhat cheaper than the 10% speed upgrade at 40 billion. So that'd be the first thing to aim for, after another ... ahem. Seventy-seven minutes. And at this point, boredom and hunger set in. I'll leave figuring out how long it'll take to afford the 100th condenser (protip: it'll cost approximately 4.04 million billion cookies, or 1 million times the first and 878,000x the second, not including the cost of the other 98 or 99 in-between which will be probably 10x or more to boot) just by buying more condensers and the upgrades that unlock along the way. I doubt it's another century, but it could well be a further decade...